


In Which Frank Falls Out of a Chair

by voluntaryvctim



Series: frerard one shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, frank likes gerard, gerard is dating bert, have fun, implied petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim
Summary: Gerard is dating Bert, Frank likes Gerard, Gerard and Frank have art together, shit happens.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: frerard one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847527
Kudos: 33





	In Which Frank Falls Out of a Chair

**Author's Note:**

> look, this is the first fic im posting here, please let me know if you enjoy it, and yes, i know its kind of short, i have way more fics to provide. if you see a typo, please roast the shit out of me.

Frank sighed to himself. Gerard was with him.  
His new boyfriend. That wasn't Frank.  
Frank walked past him and to Gerard's brother and Frank's best friend, Mikey.  
"So," he started awkwardly, "Gerard and Bert, huh?"

Mikey giggled a bit. "Yeah, Gee seems to really like him." Frank sighed again, "Mikes, you're supposed to help me get together with him, not watch as he gets with someone else." Mikey looked at him, "He seemed really interested in Bert, it's not like I helped them get together."  
Frank nodded, "I know, but-" "you really like him," Mikey cut him off, "you've mentioned." Frank slouched. They both glanced at Gerard and Bert and saw that Gerard's friend, Ray, had walked up to them.

"C'mon, it won't do you any good to just watch them like this, it'll just make you feel worse." Mikey said, pulling Frank into the library. They found an empty table and sat down.

"It's just, I miss him," Frank said, laying his head on the table. "I know, I miss Frerard too." A new voice said. Frank looked up to see that it was Pete, one of Mikey's good friends. Frank rolled his eyes, "Thanks Pete."

Frank glanced out of the library window to see Bert and Gerard having an intense conversation before Bert slammed Gerard into the wall and began kissing him. Frank slammed his head against the desk. He missed Gerard a lot. Like a lot.

The bell rang and Frank stood up, startling the other two. “Let’s just get to class.” Frank muttered, shouldering his bag and getting up. Pete and Mikey followed him out of the library and to their english class.

When they arrived, the majority of their class was already there. Pete took a seat next to a few of his friends and Mikey and Frank followed him. Pete had already struck up a conversation with the guy with dark curly hair, so Mikey turned to Frank.

“Look Frank, I know you’re bummed that he has a boyfriend now, but you guys can still be friends, right?” Frank nodded. “Plus you have next period with him, right?” Frank nodded again. “So you guys can talk and you can be a supportive friend.” Frank sighed and nodded.

“Wait, Frank likes someone?” The guy that Pete had been talking to, Frank was pretty sure that his name was Joe.

Frank nodded glumly. “And she got a boyfriend?” Joe questioned. “Yeah,” Frank mumbled, “he did.” Joe nodded as he said, “So how much do you like this dude?” Mikey rolled his eyes, “he likes him a lot, he won’t shut up about it.”

“So who’s his boyfriend?” Pete’s friend that always gets dress coded for wearing fedoras asked. “Bert Mc-fucking-Craken.” Pete said. “Shit dude.” Joe leaned back in his seat. “He’s a fucking asshole.” Frank nodded. He knew about Bert’s tendency to be rude. He was just a senior that was ready to get out of the hell that was high school.

Before long, the bell rang again and class started, putting an end to the conversation. Frank pretended not to notice as Pete and his friends shot him sympathetic looks throughout the class. When the bell rang for the end of class, Frank shoved everything into his bag, grabbed Mikey (who grabbed Pete), and walked out of the classroom.

Mikey and Pete had a conversation while Frank thought about Gerard. He had known the Way family for as long as he could remember, and had always been close with both Mikey and Gerard. When Frank had been around 12, he had realized that he most definitely wasn’t attracted to girls when his girlfriend of a whopping 2 weeks, Jamia, dumped him when she had tried to kiss him before she moved from Jersey to who knows where. Around the same time, Mikey had started karate lessons, so when Frank went over to the Way’s house, it was almost always just him and Gerard. Of course, they became very close and that was when Frank developed his crush on the older Way sibling. They were still pretty close, but almost never got to hang out just the two of them outside of their one shared class. Mikey, and sometimes Pete, were always with them. A few times, Gerard brought Ray to hang out, but that rarely happened.

Frank waved goodbye to Pete and Mikey as they continued walking to their class as he entered the art classroom. The art teacher was pretty shit and usually just let them draw and talk all of class, so the class was Frank’s only chance to talk to Gerard alone.

Frank sat in his usual seat and began taking some art supplies he decided he was going to use that day. He glanced at the clock, there was only about a minute until the bell rang. Where was Gerard? He usually got to class right after Frank did. Just then, Gerard ran through the door and leaped into the seat next to Frank’s right as the bell rang.

Frank giggled, fucking giggled, “You were almost late.” Gerard sighed, “Yeah, I know. I was taking care of something.” Frank nodded.

"Um, how's-" Frank started, but was abruptly interrupted when Gerard blurt out, "I broke up with Bert this morning."

Frank was taken aback. He'd seen them kiss just this morning. "Is it okay if I ask why?" Gerard nodded, "Of course, you're one of the closest friends I have." Frank blushed.

"He's an asshole." Frank chuckled, "So I've heard." They proceeded to awkwardly chuckle together. "I couldn't deal with him anymore. When I told him I wanted to break up, he fucking kissed me." That explains the kiss.

"Was that it?" Frank asked. Gerard shook his head. "I also like someone else."

Frank lost his balance and nearly fell out of his chair when Gerard said that. "I know I can never be with him though."

Frank settled back into his chair, "Why?" Gerard shot him a weary glance and answered, "He's one of my brother's friends." Frank nodded, excited. 

"Is it Pete? I swear to God, if it's Pete," he trailed off, joking. Gerard stayed silent. "Oh shit, Gerard, I was joking. I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Mikey though." Gerard laughed and looked Frank dead in the eyes. "It's you dumbass."

Frank fell out of his chair this time.


End file.
